1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting mirror for an automobile, which reflecting mirror may be advantageously used as a rearview mirror positioned inside the automobile or on a fender.
The term "tone", used throughout the specification, means the perceptive evaluation of a color determined by both the lightness of and the saturation of the color.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The known reflecting mirror for an automobile comprising a substratum plate made of a glass material on which an aluminum material is deposited under vacuum vaporization. In this case, the mirror has a reflection factor as high as from 80% to 90% and has a relatively flat spectral characteristic. In other words, the reflection factor is high in a range of wavelengths corresponding to visible rays. As a result, the driver of the automobile is blinded when the sun shines behind him or by the lights of a vehicle behind him. In order to eliminate such an annoyance, a mirror is proposed wherein the luminous reflection factor is decreased by 50% or so, this being attainable by using a principle of light interference so as to provide a blue mirror. The mirror has between 3 and 5 thin layers and a painted black layer, this number of layers increasing the cost thereof. Wherein it is desired to produce a mirror of another color tone (for example, bronze), the luminous reflection factor is extremely decreased to a level which does not satisfy the requirement set forth in the automobile standards.